The Celebrity life
by kerei na miruku sheku
Summary: Matt's life isn't always as perfect as it seems, a manager down his throat, his lonely need for a girlfriend, and the hauntings of past affairs.
1. Chapter 1

Sorry this first chapter is so short! PLease review and I will be adding much more soon! Again I hate putting up such small chapters in the beginning of the story.  
  
Matt sits in the middle of a large room, his tall lengthy body sinking into the over sized chair. An open black dress shirt reveals his smooth stomach, and tight acid washed jeans show off the curves of his long legs. The white walls reflect the sunlight coming from the open windows, a small breeze coming through the house. He sighs realizing he has to perform. after 5 years of performing, I don't believe I haven't quite, because I sure would love to. He groaned as he stood up from the chair, stretching his arms over his head lazily as he yawn.  
  
He wandered out next to the Olympic size swimming pool where he lay out in the sun. He let his shirt fall to the ground and slid off his tight jeans, revealing small navy blue swim trunks. He put a light coat of tanning oil on him, his body now smooth and reflecting in the bright sun. There were numerous whistles from the maids who were tending to the pool. He smile to himself, glad he still affected woman in the same way. He sat on the hot cement as he slid his lengthy body into the cool water of the pool.  
  
He had been single for about 3 months now, he wanted a girlfriend, but could never find one that wasn't interested in his money and body. He took pride in the fact that he looked good, but he wanted more then that, someone who cared for him, and him alone.  
  
"Matt! Snap out of it! You need to get dressed, report to the dinning hall, and make it to 2 press conferences before your show, so floating in the pool is not the smartest choice!" screamed Matt's manager. She was a young woman, medium brown hair that went a few inches past her shoulders, dark brown eyes full of spunk and a nice figure which was always covered in suits. Matt and her had had a brief relationship a few years ago, but ended it for business purposes.  
  
"Becky you always have to spoil my fun don't you?" he smirked as he climb the ladder and onto the hot cement. A maid hurriedly handed him a white towel that he draped over his hair.  
  
"Yes I do, or else I wouldn't get paid as much as I do, now hurry up and make sure you are in the limo by 5 sharp!" she ordered as she walk back into the house to finish arranging Matt's schedule for tomorrow.  
  
Matt sulked as he dry himself off and walked into the house. He walked up the spiral stair case and along the hall which had posters and his gold records plastered everywhere. He walked into his room and coldly shut the door.  
  
He looked up hoping for relief only to find a picture of Mimi.  
  
~~~~Flashback~~~~  
  
"Matt, let's go to the Bahamas this weekend, I am tired of going to Hawaii all the time." she whined as she put on the earrings he had given her only days ago, along with a matching necklace and imported silk black dress.  
  
"Mimi you aren't going anywhere with me this weekend." he said coldly as he slid on his silk black pajama pants.  
  
"What do you mean sweety?" she asked, Mimi was as clueless as you could be, she always had been.  
  
"I mean it is over between me and you. I just think it would be better if you and me were not together. I called for a limo to escort you back to your apartment, be sure to have your things ready in an hour when he will pick you up." he said as he coldly walked out of the room, not even waiting for her response.  
  
~~~~~End Flashback~~~~  
  
He remembered clearly how much he has hurt her, he remembered the letter she had left him perfectly.  
  
Dear Matt,  
  
I know you are famous and graduated from college and make lots of money. I also know I only got through high school and could only get a job at Macy's cosmetics. But I am not as dumb as you take me for. You broke my heart by leaving me like that, on your bed crying not even willing to look at me when you left. I wish you a good life, but I also wish you get hurt like you hurt me.  
  
Sincerely Mimi  
  
Matt hadn't even thought about that letter till years after it has been left for him. He remembered when he visited Mimi and she would barely even look at him. He hated how he had acted only years ago, and now he had a reputation he couldn't undo.  
  
  
  
Sooo!! What'd ya think? you better review! heck even if it is some flames! More of this story is coming I was just in a hurry to put something up. 


	2. chapter 2

A pitch black dark room, outlining it's contents in gray, with the cool breeze of the cracked open window. In the queen size bed lay wrinkles of sheets with a small lengthy lump laying in it. A soft silky mess of hair lay sprawled against the feather filled pillows. The figured looked as though it was asleep, but to ones surprise she had been awake for hours.  
  
She was tired beyond belief but every time she would fall asleep images of the one man she loved would haunt her.  
  
~~~~Flashback~~~~  
  
She lay cuddled into Matt, the smell of cinnamon came flooding into the candle lit room. Most of the candles had been worn to the very bottom, a wax blob all that was left.   
  
"Mimi..." came the soft voice of the man she loved. She slowly looked up, his eyes reflected the gently sunrise as he smile lightly. She smiled back delicately as she felt his hand mindlessly running through her hair.  
~~~End Flashback~~~  
  
That had been a week before he had ended it, she thought then for sure that he loved her. It had been her birthday and he set up the romantic scene in his room. Sense then she had been having trouble sleeping. She would always remember how great he was, and yet how cruel he was.  
  
"Why me...." she whispered to herself. She sat as she turned on the light. The pale yellow illuminated the decorated room, almost all pink. She looked to her end table with the lamp where a picture of the two sat. That had been taken on his birthday, she had taken him to the zoo and then went back to his place. The picture was of Matt smiling behind Mimi with his arms draped around her neck and her leaning against him smiling and giving the peace sign.  
  
"And I thought we would be together forever." her voice had a bitter tone of sarcasm as she tossed the blankets off of her and walked to her vanity. It indeed had been almost a year and a half sense they had been separated but she couldn't get over him, he wouldn't leave her mind.  
  
Hey silky pink night gown was carelessly discarded with her matching bra and panties as she wrap a towel around herself. She walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower and let the towel drop. She grabbed her razor and stepped into the shower.  
  
"shit!" She quickly fumbled to turn up the freezing cold shower. Steam began to emit from the streams of water as she step back under it. She closed her eyes as she let the hot water flow over her.  
  
~~~~Flashback~~~~  
  
"Matt come on! I promise it is fun!" She said as she pull him up to the dance platform with 4 arrows on it. She inserted the money. Some song came on as arrows started to appear.  
  
"Mimi! What do I do!?" said Matt as he start to panic as arrows started to pass him and boos started coming up. Mimi laughed at the cute expression he had as he stare at the arrows and screen.  
  
"step on the arrow it says to silly!" He stepped but was to late, then again but to early. The song luckily came to an end with Mimi giggling at matt and him cussing out the machine. He looked at Mimi and gave her a disapproving look before he started tickling her.  
  
"So you think how I dance is funny? Huh?" Mimi was laughing hysterically as he lean into Matt for support. He held her lightly as he stopped tickling her and laughed with her.  
  
~~~End Flashback~~~  
  
She opened her eyes just to find a tile wall and soap bubbles on the ground. She angrily stopped the shower as she reach for her towel.  
  
"Like that bastard ever even cared." She wrapped the towel around herself and marched into her room. 


	3. chapter 3

Matt sat in his den, his fingers running down the paper in front of him. He had finally written the last invitation. It was to Mimi. He had decided to have a welcome home party since his tour had one last show, and thought it would be nice to spend some time with his friends. The last invitation was originally meant for his old friend Patrick who he hadn't seen in years, but then found himself writing her name. He sighed as he put it on the top of the pile with the rest of the invitations. He got up from his seat and gathered the stack of invitations in his right hand. He mindlessly let his eyes run over Mimi's invitation as he let his legs carry him to wherever he may be heading. "Matt, tomorrow is the big show and you are hand writing invitations? Don't you have some voice rituals or something to be doing?" said Becky as she grabbed the invitations from his hand. He was snapped back to reality as his eyes shot up to look at Becky. "What?" he asked in confusion as he brush some of his bangs out of his eyes. Becky sighed as she shook her head. -he never pays attention does he, his minds always in the gutter- "I said to go do something productive, The last show is tomorrow and your fans are expecting the show of a lifetime and you have to give it to them. So stop thinking about whatever is distracting you, I can't have you stop mid song to think about whatever it is you think about." she said in an odd tone as she began to finger through the invitations. Matt stayed silent as he just sigh and adjusted his belt that had been annoyingly twisting throughout the day. Becky's eye caught one invitation and smirked. "Mimi? You invited Mimi? should I even ask? Is she what has got your mind in the gutter?" Matt's head slowly came to look at his managers. "What? Can't invite an old girlfriend without being questioned?" he said in an annoyed tone. "Matt I think we both know she was a little different then any other girlfriend you have had, not to mention you broke her heart into pieces." Matt sighed in frustration as he glared at her. Becky got the hint and left off to send the invitations. -Managers who needs them- he slowly let his long legs guide him up the stairs to his room He sat himself down on the piano bench, he had no intention of playing, but yet, he sat there his fingers resting gently on the keys.  
  
~~~~Flashback~~~~ "Mimi just follow my fingers, it's easy you just got to follow them." Matt said as his hands lay gently over Mimi's as he tried to teach her after she had begged him to help her learn. "Matt I'm just no good at this, I'll never learn." sighed Mimi as she took her hands off the paino. She looked up at him with a defeated expression. "No you don't you wanted to learn, come on you love this song, think once you learn how to play it you can listen to it whenever you want." he guided her hands back to the keyboard as he gently hum the melody into her ear as his hands graced her along the keys. Mimi smiled as Matt's breath tickled her ear. She had assumed he'd pick a silly childrens song to teach her not this.not their song.  
  
~~End Flashback~~  
  
He was quickly brought back to reality as he found himself playing the soothing song. He stopped dead in his tracks and slammed his fist against the keys. He removed himself from the piano even from his room entirely as he walked into his bathroom and started to run cold water into his sink. He gently coated his face in the ice cold water letting it drizzle down to his neck. He slowly turned the faucet off and began to dry his face. He looked into the mirror to find what he always did, but this time, he didn't like what he saw, something in him had changed and whether he liked it or not he wasn't quit sure of yet. 


End file.
